Don't Accuse the Human
by MsDelightfullyInsane
Summary: Everybody has their own guilty pleasures, right? When Bella indulges in hers, Alice has a vision of Bella wrapped in another man's arms. Is it truly as it seems? Or is Bella hiding something?  Rated M for language.


**So, this is that long-awaited sequel to Don't Mess with the Human's Man. I have edited and updated some of my other stories, so please read, review, and check them out. I haven't gotten any reviews in weeks, and I now by my story stats that people are reading. I feel like this story kinda sucks, but it's OOC for a reason.  
><strong>

**Also, I need to mention that KELSB86 won the contest. Nearly two years ago I announced that whoever guessed the right movie mentioned in Don't Mess with the Human (DMH) would get a virtual strawberry cheesecake and a shout out in my next story. Which is this. I'm sorry it took so long, but I want everyone to give a hand to kelsb86. WOOT! WOOT!**

**Also (again), won second place in my contest about the movie mentioned in DMH. She and kelsb86 were the only two who got it. So, everyone, please give another round of applause for .. WOOT! WOOT!**

**I hope the two of you notice something special about the characters in here.**

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède pas ****Crépuscule****. (French)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV :<strong>

It was a dark and gloomy night…

Nah, I'm just kidding. It was an average Friday night, at around 5 :00 pm. I just graduated, and Victoria was finally defeated by my boyfriend, his family, and the La Push pack. Edward and I were in the living room of my house, playing 'Would You Rather ?' I was lounging on the couch, with my arms and legs in all different directions. My head was resting on the arm of the couch. Edward was sitting on the floor, with his back leaning on the sofa. It was my turn.

"Would you rather eat a live rat or make out with Emmett?" I asked my fiancé. In the mean time, I was changing the backgrounds on my phone.

"Eat a live rat," Edward said without a second thought.

I raised an eyebrow. "You would eat a live, crawling, squirming rat, but not make out with your brother for 30 seconds?" I questioned, curious about his decision.

"Oh, no contest," Edward replied. Well, okay then.

"Your turn," I told him. He nodded. He thought for a moment, and then hit me with a question.

"Would you rather kiss Emmett or let me take you shopping?" Usually, I would have answered this question by taking my time, and carefully thinking out my answer. This is not one of those usual moments.

"Let you take me shopping," I answered. Edward's head whipped around to look at me. Shock was evident on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar. After about three minutes of no movement, I decided to clap loudly in front of Edward's face to snap him out of it.

"You…you would let me take you shopping?" He inquired, completely surprised. I nodded once, going back to flipping through possible backgrounds for my phone. I heard Edward speak again.

"But…you hate it when I buy you things," Edward stated. I nodded again, because he was telling the truth. I deeply detested it when he bought me things, simply because he was such a great gift in himself. His presence in my life is the biggest and greatest gift I have ever gotten. I didn't deserve him, and if he bought things for me, it would throw off the scale even more.

"That's still true. But do you know what Emmett has done with his mouth? Especially with…Rosalie?" I asked him, shuddering. The very thought of what Emmett may or may not have (although he's probably done it multiple times) done to Rosalie and her va-jay-jay made me sick to my stomach.

"Bella…you do remember I can read minds, right? And that I've lived with those two for over 60 years? And that that neither of them have any shame whatsoever?" Edward wondered aloud, most likely questioning my sanity in his head.

"Oh, right…I guess I forgot, since I'm the one exception to your gift," I teased, still not taking my eyes off of my phone.

"Bella, you know how much I hate it that I can't read your mind," Edward said, getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, wow, Edward, it's not as if everyone else in the world doesn't feel that way or anything," I taunted him again, this time staring him in the eye. Edward growled softly.

"Bella, it's your turn," Edward mentioned. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Ah, that's a brilliant question.

"Would you rather make out with Emmett or have sex with Jacob?" I probed, with a smirk. I know Edward will die answering this one.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That last question brought up some disturbing memories of Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts and I was distracted. I almost thought you asked me if I wanted to kiss Emmett or have sex with Jacob," Edward asked, bewildered.

"That's because I did ask that."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Well, are you going to answer any time soon?"

"Answer what anytime soon, love?"

"Edward, we are not playing this game," I deadpanned.

"Playing what game, Bella?" He questioned innocently. I sighed in annoyance, knowing that Edward was trying to avoid answering. I snapped my phone shut and got ready for the witty banter Edward and I were going to have.

"The game of you avoiding the question."

"Now how am I avoiding the question, Bella?"

"You keep asking questions that divert my attention away from the main point."

"What? No. I would never do anything like that."

"Sure, sure, Edward."

"So…what are your feelings on Nicki Minaj?"

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"Really? Nicki Minaj?"

"Hey, she's very popular right now! Have you seen the success of Super Bass?"

"You don't even like her!"

"That was until I heard Super Bass."

"You've got to be joking."

"Bella; I'm talking to you about the greatness of Super Bass by the very pink Nicki Minaj. What part of that is a joke to you?"

"…There are so many ways I could answer that."

"It's a good song, Bella. Hey, why don't we listen to it? Yes, I think that's a good idea, let's-"

"Edward."

"-Go upstairs and go on your-"

"Edward."

"-Computer so we could search it on YouTube-"

"EDWARD."

"You know, love, there is no need to shout."

"Edward."

"Do you have a limited vocabulary, Bella?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"You're just stalling now, Edward."

"What? Stalling? As in S-T-A-L-L-I-N-G? The verb? As in: 'delaying for one's own purposes'? From the Anglo-French origin? First recorded in 1812 as an actual word? Taken from-"

"Edward."

"Bella, do I need to help you expand your vocabulary because if I need to buy a dictionary, I will."

"Stop stalling."

"Bella! I am shocked at you. How could you even think for a moment that I would stall so I wouldn't have to answer this question you speak of? That hurts, Bella. I thought you trusted me enough to know that I would never dare to stall-"

"Edward."

"Are we back to this again?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"You love me too much to do that."

"I'm starting to doubt that."

"Aw. You wound me, Bella."

"Edward, I swear to God, I'm going to-"

"You know, you shouldn't swear."

"Edward, ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION."

He sighed, knowing there was no fighting it anymore. "Do I get to be on top?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd have sex with Jacob."

"See? Now was that so hard?"

"Excruciating."

I laughed. I reminded Edward that it was his turn.

"Oh, right. Bella, would you rather kiss Emmett or have Mike Newton's babies?" Edward smiled smugly as he asked me the question. I guess this was payback.

"That's a tough one," I said, sighing again.

"I know, that's why I asked it. Although I do feel a bit worried that you're actually considering having Mike Newton's horrid, vile babies."

"Stop insulting the non-existent babies. It's mean."

"Um…okay?"

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"…Do you plan on answering the question, Bella, love?"

"No."

"Well, you have to."

"But, I thought you loved me, Edward?"

"And I thought you loved me too until you asked me if I wanted to have gay sex with Jacob."

"At least I let you be on top!"

"That's not the point, Bella. Answer."

"I could have let Jacob tear your ass up, but I didn't!"

"Bella, I really don't want those images in my head. Please, answer the question."

"I could have let Jacob thrust into your-"

"BELLA, PLEASE!"

"Fine, I would tell Mike-"

"Bella!"

"-to go find Jessica so I could kiss Emmett."

"Oh."

"See what happens when you interrupt?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Edward."

A few more questions later, and Edward left to go on his weekend hunting trip with his family. Every third weekend of the month, the Cullens go on a family hunting trip. They stopped for a while, because of the Volturi, and Victoria's army, but they have resumed their family hunting trips. I was about to flip on my TV when my cell phone rang. I quickly ran to the kitchen and picked up.

"Hello?" Someone asked on the other line.

"Marco! Hey, it's Bella," I eagerly responded.

"Well, I know that, Bellarina, I called you." I giggled at my stupidity.

"Why are you calling? I'm not late for our date, am I?" I was getting worried. So close to our anniversary and I forget our dates?

"You aren't, actually," I breathed a sigh in relief, "but I'm calling you to remind you that our date is in an hour." My mouth formed an 'O' at this realization.

"That reminds me, have you told your fiancée about us yet?"

"Uh…well, you see…"

"Baby, I told you that you needed to tell him the truth about us. About everything."

"I know, Marco, but sweetie, I just can't. He'll be so upset that I lied to him all this time."

"So, you're just going to lie forever?"

"No! Just until after our anniversary. I will not have our big night spoiled just because Edward is upset."

"Bell, just tell him. He won't be too mad, if he loves you as much as you say he does."

"B-but…"

"Plus, if he really disapproves of us, then so be it. It'd be too late for him to try and change anything."

"I-I guess you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow. After our celebration."

"Oh, I can't wait until the celebration," he said. God, I can just picture him waggling his eyebrows.

"I swear, you're a sex addict," I joked, rolling my eyes.

"All because of you, honey. See you soon," Marco said. He then hung up.

I sighed, for real this time. It's going to be so hard to tell Edward tomorrow. I mean, what if he never trusts me again? This is a pretty big secret that I have been keeping from him. And when he finds out what I've been doing with Marco, he'll flip. Oh God, I am not looking forward to this conversation.

I decided to finish up my yummy breakfast, and shower. I changed into my special date clothes. I had to prepare for tomorrow night. I couldn't wait to be in Marco's arms again!

**Alice POV:**

I was just finishing off a deer when I got a vision. I felt my eyes glaze over and go into vision mode.

_Vision:_

_There is an old studio being used by a random couple. Usually, no one goes to that studio, simply because it has nothing to offer. I could see that it's in Port Angeles. I see that one of the people in the couple is…Bella?_

_Bella is grinding on some young, fit, muscular man, and he picks her up, making their hips collide. Bella is wearing a sports bra, and apparently nothing else. Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, and he is bending her backwards, so that her chest is in his face. The music in the background is smooth and seductive._

_End of Vision_

I gasped as the vision closed. I grabbed the closest person to me, Rosalie, and led her away from Esme and Jasper. Rosalie, annoyed at having her arm tugged by me, finally broke out from my grasp.

"Alice," she hissed, "what is the matter with you?" She was glaring at me with black eyes.

I took a deep breath before telling her what I saw. "I think Bella is cheating on Edward." Rosalie looked at me for a moment, and then scoffed.

"Please, there is no way Bella is cheating on Edward. She practically worships the ground he walks on. She doesn't have the nerve to cheat on him."

I shook my head. "That's what I thought too, until I really thought it over. I mean, Bella has been saying she wants to lose her virginity, and Edward has been denying her. Plus, Rose, it wasn't like the boy in my vision was ugly, I mean-"

She cut me off. "Wait, what do mean, the boy in your vision?"

"I mean, I saw Bella under some guy, while she was wrapping his legs around him. She was wearing a sports bra and nothing else. I don't know what else to think, Rose."

"Well, your vision is proof, Alice That human slut is cheating on our brother. We have to go tell him-"

I cut her off this time. "No, Rose. Remember last time we went off telling Edward things that weren't true," hinting towards Edward's suicide attempt caused by Rosalie's miscommunication. She winced, then hissed.

"Fine," she growled, "but, maybe we should get physical evidence of this happening Alice. So that it is undeniable, and that human can't lie her way out of this one."

I reluctantly agreed. I checked my watch. It was 11:43 AM. Bella should be at that old studio by now. We quickly told Esme and Jasper that we wanted to check something in Port Angeles. Rosalie made sure to bring her phone to take pictures.

About thirty seconds later, since we ran, Rosalie and I were at the old studio. We walked around the old building until we found a window behind some bushes. We peered in and gasped at what we saw.

Bella had both of her legs around the same man from my vision, wearing nothing but a sports bra. It looked like the most passionate connection possible. My vision turned red.

We treated her like family! We accepted her with open arms, and she does this to him! To us! Edward would and nearly did give up his life for Bella on multiple occasions, and this is how she repays him. I turned to Rosalie, whose expression most likely mirrored mine.

"We nearly got exposed because of that human, and this is what she does? Randomly fucks any guy who's willing, simply because Edward wants to wait! She should be grateful that Edward has the decency to wait, instead of pressuring her like all the boys in our high school. That little human whore will pay! She cannot keep doing this to our brother. Who knows how many guys she has been with?" I nodded in agreement, but at the same time, I felt strange. This is Bella, my best friend. I can't believe she would do this. I voiced my thoughts to Rose. She just shook her head.

"She's just a liar, Alice. She has been since the beginning. That whore was just like all the other human girls; slutty, deceitful, and backstabbing." I still have some trouble grasping it. I mean, how could we not have seen this coming? How could I not see this coming? Oh God, the wolves! Who knows how many of them she screwed!

I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Rosalie snapping away on her phone. I peered back inside, and I gasped at what I saw.

Bella was under a different man, with her legs on his shoulders. I turned away disgusted. When I looked back again, Bella was surrounded by men, at least five or six of them. They were all reaching towards her. I had enough. I grabbed Rosalie once again and made my way back to the house.

That human whore is going down.

Bella POV:

I was sweating like a mickey fickey*. I had a long day, and Marco really made me sore this time. I guess it's a good thing though; it prepares me for our anniversary tomorrow and the celebration. I jumped in the shower as soon as I got home. The hot water loosened out my tense muscles and helped soothe the ache. I walked back into my room, clad in only a towel, only to see a fuming Alice and Rosalie.

Well, this is awkward.

"Um, hey guys…what are you-" I was silenced by Rosalie's death glare. I'm scared now. What's wrong? I guess my confusion showed in my face, because Rosalie finally spoke.

"What are we doing here? Don't give us that innocent act, Bella. We know," she said harshly.

I cocked my head, bewildered. "What are you talking about?" Alice rolled her eyes and Rosalie snarled.

"Bella, we know about you cheating on Edward with multiple guys," Rosalie said, as if it was obvious. If I was drinking something, I would have done a spit take.

"What? Cheating on Edward? I would never-" I started, but Alice cut me off, speaking for the first time.

"Save it, Bella. We know. We saw. We have pictures, even. So you might as well come clean about it now," she spat. She shoved Rosalie's phone in my face, and I saw the pictures.

Oh, Lord, these pictures are incriminating.

"I would never-," I tried to say.

"Oh, stop it, Bella! We know, stop lying already. Just come out and say it. You couldn't take Edward's boundaries anymore so you just decided to bone any guy that asked you. God, who knows how many guys you've slept with," Rosalie said.

What? I have never slept with anyone before. I only want to sleep with Edward. "I'm a virgin, guys! I can explain everything to you, really," I pleaded with them.

Alice looked at me skeptically. "Okay, Bella, explain."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then, my phone rang. I knew who it was immediately.

Marco.

I lunged for my phone, but Alice answered it quicker than I ever could. She imitated my voice perfectly, as Rosalie held me back from moving or saying anything. I waited about three minutes, and then Alice hung up. She turned to me, nostrils flared. I felt Rose's grip on me get tighter.

"That was Marco. He was saying that he had a lot of fun today with Naughty Girl, and he can't wait to celebrate your year anniversary tomorrow night. Also, that's he never been such a sex addict until you came along. Any more explanations?"

I sighed, knowing that they would not believe anything I told them now.

"That's what I thought. Let's go leave this whore alone before she gives us a disease."

I gasped at her words, and as soon as they left, I broke down crying. I was about to lose the love of my life. I felt the hole start to rip itself open in my chest. After many hours, I noticed it was half past midnight. I knew I had to clean myself up for the anniversary. I fell asleep, having nightmares about Edward leaving me again, and dreams about my anniversary.

**Alice POV:**

I can't believe that lying whore slut tried to tell us that she was innocent. As if. The proof was right there, and one of her many lovers confirmed it. There was no way she could manipulate this family anymore. Edward was reading on his couch when I walked into his room. He looked up at me, confused, and then growled at my thoughts of Bella.

"Edward," I fought with myself to get under control, "there is something Rosalie and I would like to tell you and the rest of the family." But, I let my thoughts slip and he knew what I was going to tell him. He immediately jumped to Bella's defense.

"Alice, there is no way on this Earth that Bella would cheat on me. We love each other too much for that," Edward started. But I shook my head. The rest of the family piled into Edward's room the minute he said 'cheat on me'. The family looked shocked. They couldn't believe that shy, sweet, timid Bella would stoop so low to cheat on Edward, especially after everything he's done for her. Rosalie stepped in.

"Edward, Alice had a vision about Bella cheating-"

"But Alice's visions are subjective, and it could have been a mistake," Edward quickly intercepted.

"But then, how would you explain the photos, Edward? Alice even spoke to one of her lovers. Tomorrow is their one year anniversary, Edward," Rosalie said quietly. The family gasped as Rosalie showed them the pictures of Bella and the men. Edward looked anguished and torn. He didn't know whether or not to join his family or his former love.

"I-I still can't believe it," Edward whispered, almost sobbing. I rubbed his back. I spoke.

"The, we'll take you to where they are going for their anniversary Edward. Marco, the boy I spoke to, said it started at eight tomorrow night. We'll show you."

The rest of the family were both shocked and angered. They couldn't believe Bella would do such a thing, but the proof was overwhelming. They chose to side with Rosalie and I.

Tomorrow night, we will prove that Bella is a fraud.

Bella POV:

Tonight is the big night. The night that Marco, the group, and I have been preparing for over two months. I suppose I should tell you guys the truth, so you can trust me.

The truth is…I have a band. I know, it sounds stupid and unbelievable right off the bat. But it's true. The first summer I spent in Forks, I met Marco. I was just walking home from getting groceries, and I bumped into Marco, who was doing some dance moves on the sidewalk. I was in a good mood, so I joined in. He thought I was good, so he invited me to his dance studio. After some dance classes, we went out for dinner. There was a karaoke party going on at the restaurant, and Marco convinced me to start singing. He thought I was great. So he took me to his studio and introduced me to Portia and Kellie. Now we all perform in a big club in Seattle. We use our performances as extracurricular activities for college applications. We usually perform twice a month and I usually pretend to sneak off from the Cullens saying I need to go the library, or hang out with my human friends so I can make it.

I know what you're thinking. If this is your big secret, then why are you so afraid of telling Edward the truth?

It's because…well…he's so perfect!

Edward can sing, dance, and play music beautifully and flawlessly with his eyes closed. I'm just clumsy Bella, trying to sing, dance, and play music all in high heels. It's funny; I am coordinated on the stage and in practice, but anywhere else, nope. So, even if I did tell Edward, he probably wouldn't believe me. I was supposed to tell Edward about this whole group thing before, but I chickened out. What if he judged me about it? But now, it's too late. He's probably already packing to go to Alaska so he can desert me. His cheating girlfriend. I felt the hole in my chest rip itself open. I felt a sob rising in my throat, but I swallowed it down.

I suppose I'm just making excuses. I just wanted to join this band because nothing else about Forks appealed to me. I thought this would be a fun way to enjoy this dismal town. To be honest, I really don't like the attention singing gets me. I find it freeing to just lose myself in a song. Even if it's a pop song, no matter how much I hate mainstream pop.

I sighed. It is time for makeup. It's almost show time.

It's the group's one year anniversary and our last performance together before we all part ways. We are all going to colleges all over the country, so we wanted to go out with a bang. The celebration is the after party.

Alice POV:

It's almost eight o'clock. But, this is the weirdest venue for a one year anniversary I have ever seen. It's a small club in Seattle. How is this supposed to be romantic? Anyway, Edward has slowly been changing his mind about Bella. I mean, she's been acting strangely these past few weeks, and every two weeks she runs off with some lame excuse, like going to the library. Psh. Now we know that she has just been fucking random guys like a common whore. I listened in to see if I could hear Bella. Oh, there she is.

"God, Marco, please watch how you take off my clothes, I'm running out of back-ups."

"Oh, calm down, Bella. It's not my fault that you wear flimsy and revealing clothing around me."

"Marco, you bought me the clothes."

"Irrelevant."

"Oh, by the way, I love that thing you did with your fingers today. Make sure to do that as many times as possible tonight."

"Sure thing, as long as you remember to do that thing with your hips."

"No problem, sexy."

I scoffed. I should have known Bella was a closet whore. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I looked over at Edward, he looked heartbroken. Oh, my poor brother. I feel so bad that he lost his love. I glanced at the rest of my family. They all looked absolutely furious with Bella. I can't blame them. We were all betrayed by that skank. I checked my watch; it was 7:45 PM. We're about to expose Bella for the slut she is.

BELLA POV:

Ugh. I'm getting ready for my big moment. I wore a royal purple one shoulder, long sleeve dress and black-gold heels. I sighed as I peeked behind the curtain. I saw my very last audience getting ready for the show, by replacing their camera's batteries and buying snacks. I looked around some more, and saw…Edward? Oh God, he knows about the show! Oh God, the rest of the Cullens are here, too. As if I wasn't nervous enough?

Portia and Kellie came up to me. They were my lead dancer and bassist. I love the girls like sisters. They are both so talented. Portia's going to college to study dance, so she can open up her own studio. Kellie is going to study dance in order to choreograph for music videos. That's her dream.

"Hey, Bells. You ready for the show? Upgrade U is first," Portia said, while adjusting her dress, which was similar to mine but in darker colors. I nodded.

"Hey, Portia. I'm ready, and thanks for reminding me. I would say good luck, but you don't need it," I joked.

Portia giggled. "Thanks, Bells, but I need all the luck I can get. You think it's easy to look this good and dance well?"

"Have I told you lately that you are the most modest person?"

"Not since Wednesday." We both laughed.

"Hey, since when was I not included in this conversation?" Kellie asked, mock-outraged. I gave her a small hug.

"Oh, Kellie, calm down. I was just wishing Portia good luck, and I don't even bother telling you that. Your worst performance is equal to Beyonce's best performance. Kellie laughed again and hugged me.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Kellie said, her eyes tearing up.

Portia and I gave Kellie a group hug. "We'll miss you too," I said, speaking for both Portia and I.

I checked the time. Oh jeez, it's time to get on the small stage. I called all the cast up, we did our ritual (doing the Dougie and then group high-five), and rushed on to the darkened stage. The lights began to come on, and I began the concert by speaking out to my fans. As soon as they saw the concert lights go on, they started cheering. I smiled widely.

"How we all feeling tonight, Seattle?"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"I'm glad you can all see this performance, because as you know, this will unfortunately be our last."

The crowd booed. I laughed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. This is going to be the most kick-ass last concert you will ever see!" These next three songs are dedicated to my boyfriend. Do you remember me talking about him?" I asked.

The crowd screamed out "Yeah!"

"I know you guys haven't seen him. And you don't even know his name, but he's great. I love him so much. You saw how I was when he was gone, and how happy I am that he's back. I'm so happy that you guys like the songs we perform about him. Here we go!"

I heard Kellie begin to play the piano, and Portia and I began to dance.

**(Ego by Beyonce)**

_Oh baby, how you doing?_  
><em>You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase<em>  
><em>Some women were made but me, myself<em>  
><em>I like to think that I was created for a special purpose<em>  
><em>You know, what's more special than you? You feel me<em>

_It's on baby, let's get lost_  
><em>You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss<em>  
><em>For real, want you to show me how you feel<em>  
><em>I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal<em>

_Why? Well, you got the key to my heart_  
><em>But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body<em>  
><em>And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside<em>  
><em>No need for me to lie<em>

_It's too big, it's too wide_  
><em>It's too strong, it won't fit<em>  
><em>It's too much, it's too tough<em>  
><em>He talk like this 'cause he can back it up<em>

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego_  
><em>I love his big ego, it's too much<em>  
><em>He walk like this 'cause he can back it up<em>

_Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose_  
><em>You can leave with me or you could have the blues<em>  
><em>Some call it arrogant, I call it confident<em>  
><em>You decide when you find on what I'm working with<em>

_Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs_  
><em>Better yet them thighs<em>  
><em>Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes<em>  
><em>Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me<em>

_It's too big, it's too wide_  
><em>It's too strong, it won't fit<em>  
><em>It's too much, it's too tough<em>  
><em>I talk like this 'cause I can back it up<em>

_I got a big ego, such a huge ego_  
><em>But he love my big ego, it's too much<em>  
><em>I walk like this 'cause I can back it up<em>

_I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
><em>I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up<em>  
><em>I, I can back it up, I can back it up<em>  
><em>I walk like this 'cause I can back it up<em>

_It's too big, it's too wide_  
><em>It's too strong, it won't fit<em>  
><em>It's too much, it's too tough<em>  
><em>He talk like this 'cause he can back it up<em>

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego_  
><em>I love his big ego, it's too much<em>  
><em>He walk like this 'cause he can back it up<em>

_Ego so big, you must admit_  
><em>I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch<em>  
><em>Ego so strong, if you ain't know<em>  
><em>I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano<em>

I finished singing and dancing my first song in about four minutes. I'm already tired. I'm not really a fan of Beyonce songs. I mean, she's talented, but that's just not my style. I mean, the words to that song make me blush automatically. Marco made me do the song simply because I talked about Edward as if he…uh, had a big ego. I mainly do these songs for the rest of the group, and not myself. I basically just sing. I got ready for the next set. I changed into a gray racerback tank, denim shorts, and red heels. The next songs are mainstream-type songs. Not bad, just not my taste. Then, after a quick intermission, we will finally get to do my choice of songs.

**(Crazy in Love by Beyonce)**

_MARCO:_

_Yes! So crazy right now_  
><em>Most incredibly<em>  
><em>It's your girl b<em>  
><em>It's your boy young<em>  
><em>History in the making<em>  
><em>Part 2<em>

_BELLA:_

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_  
><em>I touch on you more and more every time<em>  
><em>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<em>  
><em>Call your name two, three times in a row<em>  
><em>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain<em>  
><em>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<em>  
><em>Yeah, cause I know I don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how your love can do what no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
><em>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your touch)<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy your love's got me looking<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy your love<em>

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_  
><em>"Who he think he is?" Look at what you've done to me<em>  
><em>Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress<em>  
><em>You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress<em>  
><em>It's the way that you know what I thought I knew<em>  
><em>It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you<em>  
><em>Yeah, but I still don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how your love can do what no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
><em>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your touch)<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy your love's got me looking<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy your love<em>

_I'm warmed up now_  
><em>Let's go<em>

_MARCO:_

_Young hova_  
><em>Ya'll know when the flow is loco<em>  
><em>Young b and the r-o-c uh oh<em>  
><em>O-g, big homie<em>  
><em>The one and only<em>  
><em>Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony<em>

_Soprano the roc handle_  
><em>Like van exel<em>  
><em>I shake phonies man, you can't get next to<em>  
><em>A genuine article, I do not sing though<em>  
><em>I sling though , if anything I bling yo<em>

_Star like ringo_  
><em>War like a green beret<em>  
><em>You're crazy bring your whole set<em>  
><em>Jay-Z in the range<em>  
><em>Crazy and deranged<em>  
><em>They can't figure him out<em>  
><em>They're like "hey is he insane?"<em>

_Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth_  
><em>My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla<em>

_I've been ill of the chain smokers_  
><em>How you think I go the name hova<em>  
><em>I've been reala'<em>  
><em>The game's over<em>

_Fall back young ever since_  
><em>I made you change over to platinum<em>  
><em>The game's been a wrap<em>  
><em>One<em>

BELLA:

_Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
>I'm not myself lately<br>I'm foolish, I don't do this  
>I've been played myself<br>Baby I don't care  
>Cuz your love got the best of me<br>And baby you're making a fool of me  
>You got me sprung and I don't care who sees<br>Cuz baby you got me so crazy_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
><em>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now your touch's<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your touch)<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy your love's got me looking<em>  
><em>got me looking so crazy your love<em>  
><em>(Repeat to end)<em>

The stage quickly went black. I rushed off to change into the next outfit, for my next song. I've really learned to quick change into a red, one shoulder top, black lace up shorts, and black, super high heel lace up boots.

Marco really chose songs that he thought would describe my relationship with Edward. I think he made it a little too perverted for my taste, but whatever.

**(Naughty Girl by Beyonce)**

_I love to love you baby_  
><em>I love to love you baby.<em>

_I'm feeling' sexy_  
><em>I wanna hear you say my name boy<em>  
><em>If you can reach me<em>  
><em>You can feel my burning flame<em>

_I'm feeling kind of n-a-s-t-y_  
><em>I just might take you home with me<em>  
><em>Baby the minute I feel your energy<em>  
><em>Your vibe's just taken over me<em>  
><em>Start feeling so crazy babe<em>  
><em>Lately, I feel the funk coming over me<em>  
><em>I don't know what's gotten into me<em>  
><em>The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe<em>

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

"Where are my naughty girls?" I asked the crowd. Girls were screaming and whistling.

_I'm calling all my girls  
>We're gonna turn this party out<em>

"I see some naughty girls up in here," I said, pointing to the right side of the audience.

_I know you want my body  
>Tonight I'll be your naughty girl <em>

"Do I have any naughty girls up over here?" I questioned, pointing to the left side of my audience.

_I'm calling all my girls  
>I see you look me up and down<br>And I came to party_

"I know there are some naughty girls in here…bam! Break it down," I yelled.

The dancers in the back, Portia, Kellie, and I broke out into a dance number completely different from the rest of the song.

"Yeah," Portia cheered.

"Two times! Get it funky in here!" I belted out.

_I love to love you baby  
>Say I love to love you baby<em>

"Say it loud now," I encouraged.

_I love to love you baby_

"Hold up. Wait a minute! You know what I would love?" I asked rhetorically. I proceeded to teach the crowd how to sing along with the beat of the song. The counted and clapped out the beats with me. I felt so good, that I was able to handle the crowd so well. They really responded. I'm glad we didn't get a bad audience.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm calling all my girls<br>We're gonna turn this party out  
>I know you want my body<em>

Marco, to my surprise, walked out onto the stage, saxophone in hand. He began playing the saxophone solo, and I started to imitate the sounds he was making. As childish as it sounded, it didn't come out sounding too bad- I hope. I was having so much fun!

Marco ended the song, playing a beautiful and mesmerizing saxophone outro.

Once again, the lights went out, and I ran to go change again. It was a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a black skirt, and black high heel boots.

My God, Marco always wants me to do provocative songs (even though I really hate exposing my body like this) because he thinks they show the more seductive side to me. As if that side actually exists. Plus, he made me imitate what Beyonce did on one of her tours. But I won't lie, it was so…freeing!

I ran back on stage. I really like this next song.

"Okay, who loved those songs?" Everyone screamed. My ears were actually starting to ring.

"Well, we worked so hard on them. Especially Marco, Kellie, and Portia. Let's show them how much we love them!"

Immediately the crowd started to chant Marco, Kellie, and Portia's names. The three, who were already on the stage, took bows.

"You ready for some more?" Marco asked rhetorically. The crowed screamed "YEAH!" We all shared a laugh. Our backup dancers rushed onto the stage. We'll need them for this song.

**(Last Friday Night by Katy Perry)**

_There's a stranger in my bed  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbies on the barbecue  
>Is this a hickey or a bruise?<em>

_Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed, oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!<em>

_Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op oh whoa  
>This Friday night, (do it all again)<br>This Friday night, (do it all again)_

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier's on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well  
>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn<em>

_Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op oh whoa  
>This Friday night, (do it all again)<br>This Friday night, (do it all again)  
>This Friday night<em>

_T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F_

_Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed, but I forgot<br>Last Friday Night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bars  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah, I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op oh whoa  
>This Friday night<br>(do it all again!)_

In this song, we were basically reenacting the music video. I wasn't doing a transformation like Katy Perry did, but we were acting like we had a huge party on the stage. There was a lot of dancing.

I wore my last dress before intermission under my Last Friday Night outfit, so I just stripped on the stage (the curtains were closed) and kicked my discarded clothes to the side. It was a strapless black dress with pink stripes. Marco brought me my pink heels and my pink hat. I'm not a pink person, but I'm doing a Nicki Minaj song. I quickly hopped into my shoes and hat and took my position on stage. This is the last song before the break, and I like this song simply because I get to rap. Well, Portia is the one rapping, but I do back up for her.

**(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)**

_PORTIA_  
><em>This one is for the boys with the booming system<em>  
><em>Top down, AC with the cooling system<em>  
><em>When he come up in the club, he be blazing' up<em>  
><em>Got stacks on deck like he saving' up<em>

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
><em>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<em>  
><em>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<em>  
><em>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<em>  
><em>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<em>  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was looking' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're looking' hoe<em>  
><em>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<em>  
><em>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<em>  
><em>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<em>  
><em>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<em>  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<em>  
><em>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_BELLA__  
>Boy you got my heartbeat running' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_PORTIA__  
>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickening' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_BELLA and KELLIE_

_[Hook:]__  
>See I need you in my life for me to stay<br>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<br>Boy you got my heartbeat running' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat coming' your way<br>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>_  
><em>[Chorus – BELLA and KELLIE and PORTIA<em>

The song ended with a bang. The curtains quickly closed and I ran to the back of the stage to get my water and my clothes ready for the final half.

Alice POV:

Oh my God.

Bella was in a band! Wow. We really dropped the ball on this one. I looked at the rest of my family. Shock was painted on all of their faces. But Edward looked angry.

"Alice, Rosalie. Do you have anything to say?"

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, Edward. We all saw what we saw. This still doesn't explain what we saw in the studio. How do we even know if Edward is the boyfriend she's talking about?"

"Rosalie, Bella mentioned that her boyfriend left last year. The same time Edward did. It's too much of a coincidence. Plus, they witnessed her depression. You can't deny that."

Rosalie huffed, slumping back in her seat. I also pouted. There's no way that there isn't anything going on between Bella and that Marco guy. I mean, what about what we saw in the studio?

"But, she is right. We still don't know what went on in that studio," Emmett said, defending his wife.

I was about to agree with Emmett, as he practically read my mind, when the lights dimmed.

Bella POV:

I walked out on stage, and took the microphone from the center. I was dressed in a black and white striped two-fer top, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. Kellie took the bass guitar, Portia took the guitar, and Marco was on the drums. Kellie and Portia were also doing the backup vocals.

"Did you miss us?" Portia asked. The crowd cheered loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes. You ready for some more?" I questioned.

The crowd cheered again. The music started.

**(Bang the Doldrums by Fall Out Boy)**

_BELLA:_

_I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm when you passed out,_  
><em>I couldn't bring myself to call, except to call it quits,<em>

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end,_  
><em>Better of as lovers and not the other way around,<em>  
><em>Racing through the city, windows down,<em>  
><em>In the back of yellow-checkered cars.<em>

_You're all wrong,_  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>  
><em>You're all wrong,<em>  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>

_This city says;_  
><em>Come Hell or high water, when I<em>

_'m feeling hot and wet,_  
><em>I can't commit to a thing, be it heart or hospital,<em>

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end,_  
><em>Better of as lovers and not the other way around,<em>  
><em>Racing through the city, windows down,<em>  
><em>In the back of yellow-checkered cars.<em>

_You're all wrong,_  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>  
><em>You're all wrong,<em>  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>

_The tombstones are waiting,_  
><em>They were half engraved,<em>  
><em>They knew it was over,<em>  
><em>Just didn<em>

_'t know the date._

_And I cast a spell over the West to make you think of me,_  
><em>The same way I think of you,<em>  
><em>This is a love song in my own way,<em>  
><em>Happily ever after, below the waist.<em>

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end,_  
><em>Better of as lovers,<em>  
><em>Racing through the city, windows down,<em>  
><em>In the back of yellow-checkered cars.<em>

_You're all wrong,_  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>  
><em>You're all wrong,<em>  
><em>Are we all wrong?<em>

_Best friends, ex-friends to the end,_  
><em>Better of as lovers and not the other way around,<em>  
><em>Ex-friends to the end, and better off as,<em>  
><em>You're all wrong.<em>

The song ended, and I went to change.

These songs were more my style. I like alternative, punk rock-ish type music. I did like some of the pop music we performed earlier, though. I changed into black skinny jeans, a gray tunic, and a strappy wedge sandal shoe. My makeup was still smoky.

**(Pavlove by Fall Out Boy)**

_Oh, oh, oh oh,_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh,<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>

_Something make my chest stir,_  
><em>Something make my head blur.<em>

_(Oh, oh) I'm not ready for a handshake with death, no,_  
><em>(Oh, oh) I'm just such a happy mess, whoa.<em>

_The drums are four on the floor_  
><em>She's back to the bathroom for one more.<em>

_I'm the invisible man_  
><em>Who can't stop staring at the mirror (at the mirror)<em>  
><em>I want to make you as lonely as me,<em>  
><em>So you can get, get addicted to this<em>  
><em>(You can get, get addicted to this now)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh oh._  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>

_It's three drink too late to talk to anyone but myself,_  
><em>(Oh, oh) It's a three and two pitch to walk to anywhere,<em>  
><em>(Oh, oh) Else, no.<em>

_The drums are four on the floor_  
><em>She's back to the bathroom for one more<em>

_I'm the invisible man_  
><em>Who can't stop staring at the mirror (at the mirror)<em>  
><em>I want to make you as lonely as me,<em>  
><em>So you can get, get addicted to this<em>  
><em>(You can get, get addicted to this now)<em>

_Oh, oh, oh oh._  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh oh.<em>

_I'm the invisible man_  
><em>Who can't stop staring at the mirror (at the mirror)<em>  
><em>I want to make you as lonely as me,<em>  
><em>So you can get, get addicted to this<em>  
><em>(You can get, get addicted to this now)<em>

_I'm the invisible man (I'm the invisible man)_  
><em>I'm the invisible man (I'm the invisible man)<em>  
><em>I want to make you as lonely as me,<em>  
><em>Cause I'm the invisible man.<em>

_I'm the invisible man._

The song finished. This is my favorite song to perform; it's called I Don't Care. I love the song, and I love the outfit that goes with it. It's a short gray bustier, jean shorts, and thigh high black boots. It shows way too much skin, and I turn red just thinking about it, but it's freeing to dress like a hooker sometimes.

I went back onto the stage, and a large projector unraveled behind me, not blocking anyone, but letting everyone in the audience see it.

"Hey, everyone! This song is very special to me; it's called I Don't Care. You see, to get the full effect of the song, we decided to find a bunch of clips from the original music video and play it for you guys. I hope you guys laugh and enjoy the song.

(I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy)

_Say my name, and his in the same breath, I  
>Dare you to say they taste the same,<br>Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
>And let December glow feel flames<em>

_Brace myself and let go,  
>Start it over again in Mexico<br>These friends, they don't love you  
>They just love the hotel suites, now<em>

_I don't care what you think  
>As long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness  
>In misery<em>

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
>I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants<br>Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
>Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)<em>

_I'm the oracle in my chest,  
>Let the guitar scream like a fascist,<br>Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
>Free love on the streets, but<br>In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness  
>In misery<em>

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness  
>In misery<em>

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
>As long as it's about me, you said-a<br>I don't care just what you think,  
>As long as it's about me, you said-a<br>I don't care (I don't care)  
>You said I don't care (I don't care)<br>Said I don't care,  
>I don't care<br>I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
>I don't care<em>

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness  
>In misery<em>

_I don't care what you think,  
>As long as it's about me<br>The best of us can find happiness  
>In misery<em>

The crowd was laughing their asses off by the end of our video presentation. I was proud to say that we did a great job. I changed into my next outfit. It was a striped crop top, jeans, and black converse. I brought out a chair, and I sat in front of the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend," is all I said before the music began.

**(The Only Exception by Paramore)**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
><em>and curse at the wind.<em>  
><em>He broke his own heart and I watched<em>  
><em>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

_And my momma swore_  
><em>that she would never let herself forget.<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling,_  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
><em>deep in my soul<em>  
><em>that love never lasts.<em>  
><em>And we've got to find other ways<em>  
><em>to make it alone.<em>  
><em>Or keep a straight face.<em>  
><em>And I've always lived like this<em>  
><em>keeping a comfortable distance.<em>  
><em>And up until now I've sworn to myself<em>  
><em>that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>  
><em>You are the only exception.<em>

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
><em>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<em>  
><em>I know you're leaving in the morning<em>  
><em>when you wake up.<em>  
><em>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.<em>

_You are the only exception._

_[x4]_

_You are the only exception._

_[x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
><em>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

I started to cry near the end of the song. This song means a lot to me, so I get a little emotional about it. I am even more emotional at the fact that there is only one song left. I ran and changed into my black and gray striped crop top, my black tribal skirt, and my high heel black boots.

This last song is the first song we ever performed. Marco, Portia, Kellie, and I all thought it would be fitting to end our band the way we started. I ran back to the stage. I grabbed the microphone.

"So, this is our last song of the night," I stated, getting a little teary-eyed.

The crowd booed.

"I know, it's sad. The worst part is that this is not only our last song, but the last song we will ever perform. For those of you who have been here since we first started, you should remember that this was our first song that we performed. I hope you enjoy."

The music started.

**(Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy)**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
>I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear<br>Cause that's just who I am this week  
>Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum<br>I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
>But you're just a line in a song<br>(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
><em>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<em>

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
><em>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<em>  
><em>I'll be your number one with a bullet<em>  
><em>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

_[x2]_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
><em>Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet<em>  
><em>Wishing to be the friction in your jeans<em>  
><em>Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him<em>  
><em>I'm just a notch in your bedpost<em>  
><em>But you're just a line in a song<em>  
><em>(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)<em>

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
><em>We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team<em>

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
><em>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<em>  
><em>I'll be your number one with a bullet<em>  
><em>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

_[x2]_

I started dancing and gliding around the stage. I hugged Portia as I sang this next part.

_Down, down in an earlier round  
>And Sugar, we're going down swinging<br>I'll be your number one with a bullet  
>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_  
><em>(Down, down in an earlier round)<em>  
><em>And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)<em>  
><em>(Down, down in an earlier round)<em>  
><em>I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)<em>  
><em>(Down, down in an earlier round)<em>  
><em>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
><em>Down, down (down, down)<em>  
><em>We're going down, down (down, down)<em>  
><em>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_  
><em>And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)<em>  
><em>I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)<em>  
><em>A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it<em>

The song ended. The crowd went absolutely crazy. Marco, Portia, Kellie and I walked up to the front of the stage. All of our back up dancers, assistants, and crew members also came on the stage. About 30 people in total came onto the stage.

I stepped up and spoke.

"As this is our last show, I would like to thank all of our back up dancers, especially our lead back up dancer Brendan, crew members, and of course, Portia and Kellie," I said, my voice cracking. I can feel the lump in my throat form and the tears start to fall.

"Of course, who can forget the man who started it all? Marco, you are the reason we even started this group. You're the star of the show. I know one day soon, we're all going to see your name up in lights," I added to my mini-speech.

"I would also like to thank all of you. You've been great fans. I didn't even know how much an audience could scream until I saw you guys. You're the reason why this group was so strong. You game me the support and inspiration I needed and everyone else needed. Thank you all so much," Marco declared. He was getting a little teary-eyed.

The entire crew (meaning all the dancers, workers, etc.) grasped hands and took three group bows. The lights went out soon after.

After spending about half an hour giving tearful goodbyes to each and every one of my crew members, I packed up my duffel bag (filled with clothing I may or may not have stolen from my costumes) I walked out of the back entrance of the club, only to see Marco closing the trunk of his car.

"Marco! Give me one last hug!" I shouted at him. Marco looked up, saw it was me and smiled. He jogged over and hugged me. He picked me up and swung me around. I giggled wildly. I heard several footsteps.

"I told you she was cheating," I heard Rosalie's cold voice say as the Cullens walked up, standing a couple feet away from Marco's car. Marco immediately put me down, and I straightened myself out. Edward looked a little jealous and betrayed. Oh my God, did Alice and Rosalie already tell him?

I quickly started to speak, "Edward, it's not what you thin-," but Alice interrupted.

"Bella, save it. We already told him, and Edward doesn't want to hear your-"

"Alice, be quiet. I would like to hear what Bella has to say," Edward said firmly. I smiled. He didn't believe them, or at least not fully. Maybe there is hope that he won't leave again…

I sighed. Marco squeezed my hand in reassurance. As much as that was appreciated, that really didn't help my case.

"The first summer I spent in Forks, I met Marco. I was just walking home from getting groceries, and I bumped into Marco, who was doing some dance moves on the sidewalk. I was in a good mood, so I joined in. He thought I was good, so he invited me to his dance studio. After some dance classes, we went out for dinner. There was a karaoke party going on at the restaurant, and Marco convinced me to start singing. He thought I was great-"

"Because you are," Marco interjected. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, and then he introduced me to Portia and Kellie. The three of them were looking for a singer for a group they were trying to form. If they were able to form a successful group, they would be able to put it down on their college applications as an extracurricular. I thought it would be fun, so I decided to join. And now, we perform at the club twice a month. I work our performance dates on the same days as you guys go camping."

Rosalie and Alice still looked skeptical. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle understood, but still looked a bit clueless. Emmett and Jasper looked torn between listening to me and sticking with their wives.

"A likely story…but what about the pictures we showed you from the studio? You two looked a little too cozy," Alice spoke, sounding smug.

"Those were taken at one of our rehearsals. We were going through some of our old dance routines, and that one was from when we performed Sway, Michael Buble style. It was our last official rehearsal, and we loved doing that routine. I was in my dance clothes, which is usually nothing more than a sports bra and a pair of micro shorts. You probably wouldn't be able to see them most of the time. Marco is usually shirtless. You must have taken it during one of the slower, more sensual dips of the dance. During that song, I have to act as if I was seductress, so it's mainly just me dancing with a couple guys," I explained. I really hoped they understand I'm telling the truth. But it really hurt me that Alice could believe this so easily. Rosalie, I understand, because she never really liked me, but Alice was supposed to be my best friend. She was supposed to stick by me no matter what. Yet she just assumed I was guilty. Granted, I did not tell her the truth, but I needed to tell Edward first.

Alice and Rosalie didn't look fazed. "Then what about the conversation we heard between you and Marco before the concert and the one at your house?" Rosalie asked.

"Marco and I like to joke around. Naughty Girl, as you saw, was a song we performed. He forced me to do that song as payment for keeping the whole performance group a secret from Edward," I said, pleading with them to understand.

"Why would you want to hide this from me?" Edward inquired a hurt and confused look in his eyes. Oh, he thought I wouldn't trust him with it.

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, you're perfect. I thought you would think I was just an amateur. Your musical ability is amazing, and I thought compared to you or any vampire for that matter, I would sound like a dying cat. Plus, who would believe clumsy Bella could dance in heels? Lucky for me, Marco taught me how," I told him truthfully, laughing at the end.

"Edward I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would look down on me. This is really my fault. I have had so many chances to tell you, but I didn't because of my stupid insecurities. And, well...I just wanted a chance to explore another side of my personality. Singing was so fun, and I just wanted it to myself for awhile. I hope you forgive me for lying to you. It wasn't because I didn't trust you. And I would never, ever cheat on you. It was just a big misunderstanding. I love you," I finished.

"I love you, too, Bella and I forgive you," he declared before he started towards me for a hug. But, of course, Rosalie had to ruin the moment.

"That still doesn't explain the sex addict comment, now does it?" Rosalie questioned, determined to make me slip up.

"Guys, Marco is gay. I set him up with Brendan, you know, the guy I thanked during the end of the concert? He says he turned into a sex addict because those two can't keep their hands off each other, and it's my fault because I was the reason they started dating," I clarified.

"That's true. Bellsie here is why I'm with my Brendan. But I must say, damn, Bella. This," Marco pointed to Edward, "is your man? God, why are the perfect ones straight?" Marco said, laughing. He walked up to where Edward was standing and started touching him. Edward looked horrified.

"Bella, this is solid muscle right here. Look at these abs, Bella. I could wash my clothes on these abs," Marco raved, feeling Edward up. Marco then turned him around. "And this ass, Bella. Look at this ass. It's beautiful… a work of art," Marco continued. I rolled my eyes again. He turned Edward around again.

"And this chin! I could cut glass with this chin! You are lucky!" Marco ranted.

"Are you done groping my fiance?" I asked sarcastically, rejoicing in Edward's mortified expression.

"No, give me another five minutes…" Marco mumbled, hugging Edward.

"Marco, down!" I commanded. Marco groaned, let Edward go, and came back to my side.

"We're sorry, Bella. We all thought you were cheating at some point. We're sorry we ever doubt you," Carlisle spoke for the family, sounding ashamed.

"It's okay, Carlisle. You didn't have the chance to see my side of the story until now, unlike Alice and Rosalie," I told him.

"Alice, how could you? You're supposed to be my best friend. How could you accuse of this?" I wondered, deeply wounded. Alice looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I just didn't want Edward to get hurt again. Could you ever forgive me?" Alice cried.

"I'll try," I promised her. It's going to take me a while to forgive her.

Emmett elbowed Rosalie. She sighed.

"I guess I'm sorry too, Bella. I just wanted a reason to be mad at you. I know you won't forgive me immediately, but I hope you do someday," Rosalie said, a bit reluctant. I nodded, smiling a little.

"Alright, I've got to go, Bells. I'll see you at the wedding," Marco said, waving goodbye while going to his car. I saw Brendan in the passenger seat and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Bella?" Edward started. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist.

"Yes, Edward?"

"You forgive me, right?" He asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Could you keep some of those clothes for the honeymoon?"

I laughed and kissed him hard.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I know it's not what you were expecting, but I've spent nearly a year on this and I needed to get in on FF. It's a bit rushed, so there are probably some mistakes. I'll fix them eventually. Review!<strong>

***Mickey Fickey=Mother Fucker  
><strong>


End file.
